Trick or Treat!
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Tsuna's having a Halloween party later tonight, and Yamamoto is going! Too bad he got caught by a certain trick or treater at his house  :    8059.


**Title**: Trick or Treat

**Author**: Here's Your Cheese Omelette

**Beta Reader**: Denise

**Summary**: Cuz we all know tsunderes need excuses.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was busily getting ready for a Halloween party. It was Tsuna's, and it was agreed upon that everyone had to wear costumes. So here he was in his bedroom, getting ready with his priest attire. Don't ask why, but for some reason, Yamamoto decided that a priest costume would be absolutely perfect for tonight. He had a feeling.

It was of those standard black robes with the Mandarin collar. It had a white line along the middle of its length, a gold belt resting on his hips and a silver cross dangling from his neck.

"Maa," Yamamoto said. "I guess this looks good now." He was standing before his mirror, examining it for anything he had to change, when suddenly the doorbell rang. "It must be trick or treaters!" He made his way down the stairs, grabbing a bag of candy, ready to greet the little kiddies!

But when opened the door, it wasn't a little kid he saw.

"G-Gok-Gokudera?" He asked, stunned. The silver haired boy stood at his doorway, wearing a most mischievous smirk. "What are you wearing?" His outfit consisted of tight black jeans with a skull pattern on the right pants leg. Two black and red belts formed an X on his slim hips and were accented with a few chains hanging from them. His feet were covered with black lace up knee high boots, with fur rim edges. His shirt, if you still considered it one, was sleeveless and showed of miles of stomach to Yamamoto's wandering eyes. He wore a short, open vest over his tank, and finished his look with the usual accessories - arm bands, wrist bands, necklaces and the like. All in all, he looked pretty fine.

""Can't you tell, idiot?" he said, still smirking. "It's my Halloween costume. I'm dressed as a stripper."

Gokudera tried his hardest not to laugh when he saw Yamamoto's face fall. It was just too comical! In truth, he had a different costume ready for tonight. He just wore this for a little 'Trick or Treating'. "So, anyway," Gokudera began. "Now that you've seen my costume, Yamamoto… trick or treat?"

"Huh?" Yamamoto replied.

"Has being under the sun for so long finally fried your brain?" Gokudera answered. "After seeing my costume, can I have my treat now? Or do I have to show you a little trick?"

Yamamoto didn't answer. He was still surprised that Gokudera of all people was doing this. Usually, he was so tsundere and never did something this bold!

Since Yamamoto didn't answer, Gokudera took that as a sign to begin performing his trick. He softly pushed the dark haired teen down to the floor, and straddled his waist. "Takeshi," he whispered in the swordsman's ear. "We haven't had sex in weeks, so whether or not you want to give it, I'm getting my 'treat' tonight. But first, a little 'trick' is in order, right?"

The bomber slowly shifted down Yamamoto's body, relishing in the feel of having that body so close to his after so long. Gokudera might be tsundere to the bone, but after weeks of having no sex because his oblivious boyfriend couldn't get the subtle hints he'd been throwing, even he'd snap.

"But, Takeshi," he said in a low, sexy voice that made Yamamoto shiver with anticipation. "I'm not a magician, so I'll need some of your help." Gokudera's nimble fingers made quick work of the pants under the priest robes, and fished out his boyfriend's hardened cock. "Mind if I use your magic wand for a bit?"

Yamamoto groaned at the contact. Truthfully, he was really enjoying this surprise. He didn't touch Gokudera for a while now because his boyfriend always seemed to resist whenever they'd have sex. Looking back, Yamamoto realized how stupid he was. His boyfriend was tsundere— of course he'd resist.

Enjoying the low groans he pulled from his boyfriend's throat, he bent his head in hopes to elicit even more sounds. Usually, he was the vocal one in bed, so hearing Yamamoto voice out his pleasure turned him on greatly.

"G-Gokudera," Yamamoto said, placing his hand atop the Italian's head as he began to suck him. "I'm sorry for not seeing the signs. Guess I irritated you again, huh?"

Gokudera left his boyfriend's cock to scowl at his boyfriend; of course the effect was lowered greatly because of the heavy blush on his cheeks. "About time you got it, idiot."

Yamamoto motioned for Gokudera to come up, and once close enough, he pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Mmm," Gokudera moaned. Yamamoto's hands began to work their way around his body, reacquainting themselves with familiar terrain, as his tongue skillfully plundered Gokudera's mouth.

The raven, now used to Gokudera's clothes, quickly enough removed the belts and chains from his slim hips, and pulled down his boyfriend's pants to be greeted with a bare ass. He traced his hands along the smooth curve, relishing in the moans Gokudera tried to hide at the feel. Yamamoto abandoned his boyfriend's lips to favor a spot on the Italian's neck, as he moved his hands along the smooth skin, until he felt the twitching organ between his fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah," Gokudera cried as his boyfriend began to pleasure him. "Ta-Takeshi. Please. I don't want this, you idiot." Yamamoto almost stopped, thinking Gokudera changed his mind and didn't want to have sex anymore, when he remembered… **TSUNDERE**.

Think, Yamamoto.

I don't want this anymore… He was annoyed I didn't touch him… Oh. He doesn't want anymore foreplay! He wants to have sex now!

Happy that he understood his boyfriend's wish, he pushed the red Italian on his back, and quickly removed his boots and pants before settling between the silverette's legs. He slowly pushed a digit into Gokudera's entrance, entranced by how Gokudera looked. He almost forgot how hot his boyfriend could be at this stage - flushed, mouth open panting for breath, his back slightly arched with his eyes half-lidded and glossy with pleasure, and his hole eagerly twitching around his fingers at the intrusion. It was the absolute wet dream.

Since it had been quite a while, and he wanted to prepare his boyfriend for a while more, Gokudera snapped at him and demanded for Yamamoto to do something else.

"Ready, Gokudera?" He asked, looking for any uncertainty in his boyfriend's face.

Gokudera surprised him by giving him a quick kiss on the lips and smiling at his boyfriend. "Of course I am, you idiot. Now, make love to me."

The sex was slower than both of them expected it to be. It was incredibly passionate, but not as rough as they'd thought. Both of them expected themselves to lose control once Yamamoto entered him, and begin to have hot, wild sex; but they didn't. Instead, the sex they had in the hallway was tender and passionate— as if Yamamoto was saying sorry for not listening properly, and Gokudera was also apologizing for not being honest.

It was very sweet.

When the two of them were close, Yamamoto held Gokudera tight and whispered softly in his ear, "Happy Halloween, Gokudera. I enjoyed this surprise very much. Thank you."

Gokudera just smiled as he shuddered into completion, with Yamamoto following closely behind him.

END.

* * *

**A/N**: You're SO lucky you didn't see my act all weird and spazzy while writing this! xDDD I kept flipping my hair like it was a cloak! Xd

Please review! I might get inspired to update my other fics. (Which are on hiatus for now, by the way. Sorry people who are waiting for updates!) I might update them when Christmas break starts. College makes me so busy, and uses up all my creative energy~ TT_TT


End file.
